


It Always Can

by XmagicalX (Xparrot)



Category: Dragon Ball, Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Silly, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-02
Updated: 2000-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/XmagicalX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Ray panted, "at least it can't get any—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Can

**Author's Note:**

> So I was organizing my writing folder, coming across all manner of unfinished fics and bits of things scribbled five years ago or more and long since forgotten. Such as crossovers from hell.
> 
> I'm sure I had a plan for this one. I just have no idea what that plan was.

"Well," Ray panted, "at least it can't get any—"

"DON'T say it!" Kuririn cried hastily.

"In most cases, I would agree," Peter said, swinging his proton thrower around in time to blast a razor-clawed imp before it sliced off Egon's hair, along with most of his head. "But seriously, HOW can things get any worse?"

Kuririn considered. "Umm...Vegeta could find out you've been flirting with his wife."

"Wife?"

Bulma, still concentrating on repairing the destabilizer, raised a hand.

"You're married? To one of them?" Peter spared a glance away from the present battle to track the figures overhead flinging demons around the sky. "Which one's Vegeta?"

"The short one," Yamcha supplied.

"...THAT guy?" Peter pointed as the man in question, golden hair flaring behind his head like a torch, threw a burst of light from his hands, cutting a meters-wide swathe through the monstrous army. When the brilliance died, all that remained were cinders drifting in murky clouds.

Peter's horrified stare was broken by a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," Bulma grinned. "It'll be our secret."


End file.
